Becoming Better
by Clewz33
Summary: Years after the disappearance of the strongest mages of the Fairy Tail Guild, Jellal Fernandes is released from the Magic Council's custody. Jellal, set on keeping his promise to his little brother by bringing him to a big new family heads to the only Guild he knows that could possibly fit the criteria, but does he know what's changed in the past few years and is he ready to help?
1. To the Future and Memories of the Past

**Jellal POV:**

The sunlight was awful on my eyes, about four years in a damp, dark, and dingy cell do that to you but damn did it feel good to see the wonderful sights of Fiore's capital and to have the feeling of the sun on my face, felt heavenly.

"I know why the Magic Council is letting you free but I don't care, so know if I even get a hint of you using dark magic or helping an illegal guild I will gladly put you back into those cells".

I smirk as Lahar "threatens" me for what felt like the twelfth time since I was informed that the Council agreed to our release. "I have no intention of wasting my second chance Lahar and I made a promise to my little brother that I have to introduce him to an even bigger family than just me and him so if you're going to threaten me and try to scare me trust me with what I've been through you have no chance."

I let out a small chuckle when I see him grit his teeth in frustration sigh and then smirk a little while nodding his head goodbye, and with that Ahmayess and I walked away, and doing something I didn't normally do I thought back to the chance encounter I had with the kid who helped me out more than I probably helped him.

**Flashback 3 years ago:**

When I heard a small whimper from the cell to my right I did a double take especially when I saw a boy no older than nine years old in it. He was so small, looked malnourished, had sunbleached blonde hair that went down to his chin, eyes that were the color of crystal blue but were stained red from crying, and when I heard him start crying again I could tell his voice was raw from doing so, for so long.

"Hey". I whispered quietly. "What's wrong?"

The boy just looked at me and I could swear I saw a boy wanting to just give up. I had seen that look before, at the Tower of Heaven, so many of us didn't want to continue thought it would be easier to give up and for some it was. However, for some random reason I couldn't let this kid give up I knew that he could overcome whatever emotional turmoil he was in I just need to get through to him, get him focused on something else besides the fear, pain, hurt, and whatever other emotional turmoil he was in.

"Hey, kid my names Jellal what's yours?" I asked with a small smile while still keeping my voice down. After a few seconds, right before I asked again, I finally heard him speak.

"Ah- Ahmayess(Ah-may-ess) that's my name." His voice was so shaky and broken that it hurt my soul to hear him speak but before I could ask anything else he spoke up again.

"Wh-Where are we? I want Mom and Dad." As he said it he was starting to take sporadic breaths eyes frantically looking, searching for anything familiar in the barely lit halls.

"H-Hey calm down look me in the eyes Ahmayess deep breaths, deep breaths." I look him straight in eyes trying to get him to focus on my voice not giving a damn if the guards heard me.

"Ayy! Quiet in there!" yelled a guard from outside. Not caring if I got beat I kept talking, having the boys full attention on me.

"Everything is going to be alright, it doesn't matter where we are as long as I'm here, you will be okay, alright, do you understand me I'll keep you safe alright?" I tried to keep my voice even not too panicky. I didn't care that I heard the guards running towards our cells, all I cared about was Ahmayess looking into my eyes and nodding his head in understanding. Even as I got beat I never let myself drop the smile on my face. I would never let that boy worry about anything ever again.

**Current Day:**

After that, I started to teach him little by little whether it was history or types of magic I didn't care as long as he was having fun. Hell, the guards got nervous when they started noticing me be more attentive, what shocked them the most was that I was wanting to help them asked if I could difficult missions for the Magic Council and in return, I only wanted to teach Ahmayess Heavenly Body Magic. Lahar vehemently refused at first saying I would teach him dark magic but when I said he could supervise all the lessons the Council said they saw no problem in it. Ahmayess was so giddy that day I was so shocked when by the end of the day he could cast "_Meteor"_ on himself. He nearly broke his legs but meh let me be proud, damn it.

I smile remembering the past three years, who would've known it turned out that statement was a two-way street if Ahmayess hadn't shown up that day I probably would still be wallowing in myself pitty. When he came into my life I had to be better not just because of him but to set a good example for him. All he wanted was for a family and sadly I was it for him at the time but he also didn't judge me when he learned of my shortcomings he just hugged me and told me, "I wasn't that same person now."

I asked, "how he could be so sure?"

He just looked up to me with the biggest smile ever and said, "because I know what I did was bad, and now instead of hurting the good people I was protecting them from the bad ones."

All I could do was hug him and cry. It was so simple yet I couldn't hold back the emotions that I bottled up for so long. That was when I realized that I might have helped him but he sure as hell saved me.

Ahmayess was now twelve years old, in prison he was still able to keep his hair somewhat reasonable length still letting it fall just about to his chin, especially because I would use some of my rewards for helping the council take out dark guilds to make sure he and I were well taken care of in the whole hygiene department. Not bathing for months makes you appreciate the little things.

Actually, destroying dark guilds is why we're free now because of that the Magic Council deemed us "safe" or "fit for society" and I'll be damned if it doesn't stay that way. I could have left earlier when Ultear Milkovich and Meredy Milkovich former members of Grimoire Heart came to me with a proposition. If I remember correctly it was two years ago after I destroyed my tenth dark guild.

**Two Years Ago:**

" Well, well, well. Who would've thought that the man who tried to revive Zeref would become the Magic Councils attack dog." Ultear said with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

I spun around and got into a combat stance never taking my eyes off the two girls who had caught me totally unawares. With hatred dripping from my lips I spat. "I don't give a damn what you think of me you witch everything wrong with my life is because of Zeref and your damn guild warping my mind and making me do horrible things, so I'll give you five seconds to surrender or I'm going to start beating you into the ground and please make my day, and don't surrender!"

I start gathering magic into my body and as I start glowing with Heavenly Body magic is when suddenly Meredy hits Ultear on the head and shouts at her. "Stop it, I know you like to mess with people but we don't need him fighting us right now so act your age and get serious, idiot."

Stunned my mouth open in surprise of this random turn of events I stare on confused as the two start to bicker and yell at each other. After about a minute of this, I got fed with there dumb argument and shouted. "Hey! What do you want from me if it's not a fight or to take me back to Grimoire Heart?

Ultear just sighed and said, " well I wanted to see how strong you were but since someones, shes starts staring harshly a Meredy who returns the gaze with no remorse, being a buzz kill let me explain..."

The next ten to fifteen minutes she explained how they had a run in with the Fairy Tail mages on Tenrou Island and had their priorities checked by the now deceased members of the guild and how they now wanted to repent for there crimes and hunt down dark guilds.

I was astonished, I had found out about the passing of the Fairy Tail mages by a Rune Knight named Doranbolt, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't dismiss what they said. I had been the same I thought I was past the point of no return but was saved by meeting Ahmayess my little brother in all but blood by this point. I simply nodded my head in understanding and let them continue as they explained how they wanted me to join become another member told me the Magic Council couldn't do anything even if I did walk away.

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Sorry can't if I don't return no one will be there for Ahmayess. Thanks but no thanks."

I could tell by their faces they were shocked I explained that I had my little brother waiting for me to return and that if they wanted to they could wait, give me a way to contact them, and if me and him could leave peacefully we would inform them to meet us outside the city in the woods out of sight.

**Current Day:**

When I told Ahmayess about it he thought it was so cool and wanted to meet the people who had changed, like me, and so after getting some clothes, bedrolls, and rations, we started heading to the outskirts of Crocus.

"Hey, Big Bro? are you sure we're headed in the right directions and you're not lost?" Ahmayess said with some hints of skepticism in his voice

I sighed for what felt like the billionth time and exasperatedly said. "Yes little brother and if you ask again I'm going to make your training even worse than it already is. Especially since you helped me take out the last batches of dark guilds so we would get released quicker once the Magic Council gave us freedom as an incentive to do our job." I smirk as I see him start to sweat getting scared at the prospect of even more horrific training.

Just before he could say anything I heard a giggle from up above right before Ultear jumped down from a tree and Meredy walked out from behind a bunch of bushes. Both of them with soft smiles on there faces, and just before they could try and tease me I sent them both a glare,... that sent both of them into full-blown laughter.

"You two are so cute together just like brothers." Meredy got out after she calmed down. "If you both didn't look so different I could actually believe it too."

Ultear added on saying, "Who would have thought that the big bad Jellal would be so cute trying to scare his baby brother."

"Hardy Har Har so funny, laugh it up but get it out of your system now because if you don't I'll show you why my little brother was so scared before you showed up," I say while gritting my teeth in annoyance as feel a little embarrassed at the two teasing me.

"Hey, so you girls are the Meredy and Ultear right former members of Grimoire Heart!" Ahmayess practically yells out at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet," I yell while pulling him into a headlock. "Do you want the whole of Crocus after us so they can throw these two in jail?" I ask with an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry Big Bro," Ahmayess whispers from his spot with a sad glint in his eye as he's still in the headlock until I finally relent and let him go. Ahmayess keeps whispering to me and asks, "So the old lady with the orb is Ultear right and the girl with pink hair is Meredy right?" with a light blush on his cheeks when he looks at Meredy who gives him a big smile and wave.

I file that information in my head for blackmail later and nod and whisper-yell, "Don't ever call a woman old again it's rude, and if you say that to Ultear I won't even be able to save you!"

With eyes open wide in fear of then new information I shared with him he shakes his head rapidly up and down. Ahmayess then turns back to the two girls and curiously asks, "Jellal said we were going to meet up with you then head to meet our new family so are you going to be joining us?"

Suprised by the somewhat serious question Meredy stutters out, "Y-yes. Uhm, we will be joining you two on your travels to your "new family" and if they'll let us we will join as well, so Jellal who have you decided is to become your/ our new family?"

I let out a light chuckle as all three intently stare at me before I confidently say, "It seemed pretty obvious to me Fairy Tail of course."

**WHAT! AWESOME IM SO EXCITED!" **

I finally lose it when I see Meredy and Ultear's jaws on the ground while Ahmayess starts dancing around in a circle ecstatic with the news.

Fairy Tail I know it won't be the same but you brought me out of my darkness so I couldn't think of a better place to want to call home. I wonder how much has changed in three years.

* * *

This is going to be interesting this is my first story so criticism is welcome hope you like it if you don't that's fine with me but if you want to share why let me know aslong as it's constructive.

Also my OC's appearance/ outfit at 12 he stands at 5 foot weighs 102 lbs lean muscle (built kind of like Jellal) he has chin length sunbleached blonde hair and has crystal blue colored eyes, wears a gold tank top under a black jacket that's unzipped wears black jeans that look faded from use and steel-toed boots.

Ahmayess knows Heavenly Body magic and he will be trying to work on his own specialization of it that will be called Celestial Body magic kind of simple in the explanation he'll be creating his own form of Meteor, Grand Chariot, etc.. with the Zodiacs and Celestial magic, but I don't know how to go about him learning the magic beyond him meeting one of the Zodiac spirits and learning from all 13 of them or just letting him have access to the abilities of the 13 Zodiacs by doing research on their magic, his won't be as good as theirs at the beginning after time he'll learn to combine them together to be more powerful and if he did meet a Zodiac which one, etc, etc, if you have any thoughts, let me know.

Thank you to those who like this story, love this story, are indifferent to this story, or just hate this story. Have a nice day, night, week, month, and or year and see you next time maybe.


	2. The Road Less Traveled

**A/N: I own nothing besides my OC/'s, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Hey, I'm hoping to get better at this as I go but will see in time. Now for my notes from last chapter Ahmayess will be creating his own style of Body Magic which will be Celestial Body Magic he will still use spells similar to Heavenly Body Magic because that's the first type of magic he will learn but he will develop his own techniques that I've already thought about. For Jellal I like the idea of him extending his spell list with Heavenly Body Magic but I want to add a weapon to his repertoire I'm thinking about him using Staves like Mystogen it would be a nod to his Edolas counter-part/ a former member of Fairy Tail, and also Erza used weapons as the basis for her fighting style so it's caring her spirit on with him now, will he tell the others this information, probably not? Also for Meredy and Ultear, I think they will be staying with our dynamic duo they'll help the guild get back on their feet as they atone for there past mistakes, Ultear will probably be Ahmayesses teacher in the theory of magic and what it could do while Jellal has taught Ahmayess about types of magic and will continue to teach him about the practical applications of magic but focusing on mainly Heavenly Body Magic until Ahmayess decides to attempt to create his style of Body Magic. Meredy will probably just be his main teammate/partner and also take on a role of big sister, as will Ultear. For all the guilds things will still play out as they do in the main story Sting Rouge joining Sabertooth Guild and the same for everyone else besides Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. Also, I might let the Oración Seis join up with the Fairy Tail Guild but that changes a lot of the future stories like the Reborn Oración Seis meaning the whole Key of the Starry Sky arc but I could just create other enemies for it well see. Now with that long-winded set of notes.

Lets Start

**Magic**

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

**Ahmayess POV:**

"Four ninety-one, four ninety-two, four ninety-three, four ninety- Ugh!" _"Again, I still can't do it."_ I look over my shoulder when I hear the telling sounds of laughter. Huffing I bark out, "Shut up it's not that funny how are you able to do this and not break a sweat. Also ever since we started sparing at night I'm not allowed to use magic and you brush off any attack I throw at you like you're not even trying. Why does it seem like I can't get any stronger, and why can't I use **Heavenly Body Magic**?" My voice gets softer near the end not wanting to yell at my brother no matter how angry I am at him for his dumb rules and his dumb lessons.

Jellal keeps laughing as he walks over to me, I turn my head and huff, and while still chuckling he starts patting me on the head and says, "It's because I'm trying to help you build up an aptitude for hand to hand combat without you relying on magic. It makes you sloppy and covers mistakes that can be fixed with practice. After fighting the last Dark Guild, before we were released I noticed that you relied heavily on your magic to get out of the way of attacks and waisting magical energy when you could just dodge or block their weak attacks."

I stare intently as he gave me the explanation to my questions. _"It's one of the first things he knocked into me when I started training, listen and understand, these are ways I can become better as a mage, magic isn't just about physical power, it's something that relies on your ability to think about and adapt to your magic. Each type of magic is different, from its usage to the type of element, some allow the caster to increase there strength and speed while others allow the caster to create anything they wish. **Maker** **Magic** is a good example of this because it allows the caster to create anything they can imagine with there specific type of magic. I never really understood it until Jellal had to use **Grand Chariot** in a battle against a Dark Guild's master. It's not a basic form of Heavenly Body Magic he takes his magical energy and uses it to create seven seals that form a constellation in the sky they then blasts down into the earth doing tremendous amounts of damage."_

_"From what Jellal told me it wasn't an easy spell to use, he has to fly into the sky and create the seals that he then releases magical energy into and casts the spell, it changed his understanding of **Heavenly Body Magic**, he had cast spells before it but the seals were always directly being used from him to extend his reach or enhancing his physical abilities, not from the building of a seal for far away attacks, so to learn it he had to change his perspective. He learned how far he could create magical seals away from him and how to lessen the cost but increase the power in each seal. He also had to learn how to create long-distance seals while fighting so he could cast it without the use of illusion magic or other people's help. This was the annoying part of training the explanation, but it was hard to refuse the results, after him telling me about **Grand Chariot** I started working on building my own form of the seals so I could do it as well and as I did I started to have a better control of my magic and I could focus it at specific points of my body and areas around me."_

"So what did we learn from this talk?" Jellal's eyes were piercing, _"this is how it always worked. I would ask, he would explain, and then I would respond with what I had learned from him. If I got it right he would nod his head and we would keep training as we were, but if I was wrong or couldn't answer because I wasn't paying attention well then let's just say that only happened a few times and I don't plan on it happening again."_ I shake my head getting the bad thoughts out before replying, "My hand to hand combat isn't as good as it could be taking the time to make it better now will help me save time and energy in the long run with fights against more powerful enemies." Looking at Jellal I receive a small head nod and one last pat on the head before he turns around and speaks aloud to me and our other two companions who had been watching us train in mild fascination. "Will finish Ahmayesses training tonight when we settle down for camp we need to start heading to Magnolia now that the sun is fully settled in the sky."

"Why do you two wake up at the crake of dawn to do your little training sessions?" Ultear asks with annoyance and a hint of confusion.

Jellal just looks at her and says, "Because if we did it when the sun was still down you two would complain you weren't able to get enough "beauty sleep", and this is something we started doing as soon as I was allowed to teach him magic. Also if I don't train Ahmayess he'll be too energetic and we won't be able to get any good traveling done."

"Hey, that's not true," I complain in indignation, "it's not my fault I've been in prison since I was nine and my parents before that didn't let me outside the Guildhall very often." I finish mumbling under my breath.

Jellal gives me an apologetic look and places his hand on my shoulder before giving me a one-armed hug. "I was wondering about that why were you placed in prison by the Magic Council? I mean how scary could a nine-year-old boy be to the world?" It was Meredy who spoke up from her spot while she packed up her things.

I look at Jellal as he stares back, having a conversation with each other without speaking . After a few moments, I nod my head and say. "I don't care nothing lasted so why does it matter, we're also going to be traveling with them and they might be joining us in Fairy Tail so why not."

Jellal sighs and says, "It's up to you, it's your past but don't say I didn't warn you."

I give him a big smile before turning and responding to Meredy, "As I said my parents didn't let me out a lot and when they did it wasn't to go to the playground to play with other kids, My Father was a worshiper of Zeref, he dabbled in curse magic, and right before the Magic Council could take out their guild he placed an advanced magical curse on me. I didn't know what he was studying but whatever it was they Magic Council was positive it was a very dangerous curse so they threw me into a cell and planned on throwing away the key. I just got lucky that it was paired with Jellal's. If it wasn't for him I probably would have lost the will to live, to fight, but before I could do that Jellal promised me he would help me and that's what he did." I can't help but smile as I finish remembering the day I met Jellal before looking at the two girls of our group. My smile quickly drops as I see the sad expressions on their faces.

"Huh, what's wrong?" I ask scared they were going to treat meet me because of the curse.

"Ahmayess you kind of gave them a lot of depressing information to process give them a second to get their thoughts in order," Jellal spoke calmly but I could still hear the message to leave them alone, and that's what I planned to do.

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you alright don't worry Big Sis Meredy's here for you!" Well, I would have if the first thing Meredy did wasn't to start crying, screaming in my ear, and strangling me in what she thinks is a hug.

"Can't breathe, Jellal help please." I gasp out while trying not to suffocate as Meredy keeps her stranglehold on me. I look at my brother as he tries to stop laughing as he slowly fades out I hear Ultear yell, "Meredy seriously I think your killing him let him go, let him go!" _"I would have to thank Ultear if I manage to wake up from this nightmarish experience."_

Jellals POV:

Checking over Ahmayess I can still feel a pulse, "Alright new rule no strangling my little brother, everyone on board, good." I say sarcastically while glaring daggers at Meredy before looking and Ultear and still seeing her with an inquisitive face. "What is it?" I say already peacing together what she probably going to ask and sighing as I knew it would just be better to answer truthfully than to lie.

"It still doesn't make sense Ahmayess would still be dangerous with that curse on him you watching him or not, so why were you two released?" She asks with a look between curious and contemplative.

_"Knew it straight for the follow-up, damn she's good, at least she's doesn't beat around the bush."_ Grabbing Ahmayess and our scarce equipment I sigh and say, "I'll explain on the road, we're wasting time." I get a nod from both of them and start to explain. " The Council wasn't very trusting when a former ex Zeref follower wanted to train a kid cursed by a Dark Guild that worshiped him, but when I offered to hunt down Dark Guilds in return for it they grew curious. They asked me what I knew of the Dark Guild Raven's Folly and honestly I had no clue who they were. They told me about how they would attack villages and kidnap children so they could test the curse magic on someone and that one of the lasts moments alive was spent being an asshole father and placing a curse on their child. As you can probably infer it was Ahmayess and the Council planned on throwing him in a cell and locking away the key. However, the offer to have a former Wizard Saint help in destroying Dark Guilds was almost too much to refuse, so when I told them they could have someone monitor our sessions they were sold. After a year of magic training and no curse problems popping up, they decided that the curse probably didn't take hold, something rare but not impossible. They figured Ahmayess was fine but instead of putting him in an orphanage like they normally would do they moved me and him into a much nicer cell and had us help take down Dark Guilds before saying we're free to go."

Looking over my shoulder to gauge their reaction I wasn't surprised to see Ultear still looked a little skeptical but satisfied for now and on the opposite of the spectrum was Meredy who looked as if she wanted to hug Ahmayess and tell him it was alright. After being satisfied with the results of the talk I kept moving forward.

* * *

**Ahmayess POV:**

I woke up on Jellals back I gave a light pull on his shirt before he set me down so I could walk, gladly taking my few things from him. From what it looked like it had only been a few hours since my talk with Meredy and Ultear and all I wanted to do was get to Magnolia. This was the boring part of the day walking, walking, and more walking ugh.

As I looked ahead I started thinking about the past three days heading out of the light forests around Crocus before heading into the mountain ranges that blocked our path to Magnolia. It's been hot on our travels, and Jellal and I were lucky that the Council gave us a decent amount of Jewells as a thank you for helping take out Dark Guilds. With it we were able to buy some decent clothes fit for traveling.

I'm wearing a Persian blue long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves pulled up to my elbows, black cargo pants held up by a silver belt and a dark grey belt that form an X shape around my waist for shoes I have a pair of black steel-toed boots. I also have a pair of black gloves and there's a Persian blue X on the back of the hand. All in all, I was pretty happy with my clothes, so I bought three extra pairs of my shirt and pants that were in my pack.

Jellal was wearing a long black coat decorated with golden trimmings, two white bands on the arms, and hearts line the sleeves and sides of the coat. Under that is plated armor that protects the abdomen of his body. His choice for pants were black cargo pants with a navy blue belt and a scarlet cloth, that reaches down to the side of his right knee, to hold his pants on his hips. On top of his coat, he has a navy blue hooded cloak, silver lines the sides and hood. (His outfit after joining Crime Sorciere except the coat is Black not dark green.)

With the rest of our Jewels, we bought the aforementioned mentioned packs, a bedroll each, which were tied on to the bottom of our packs, medical supplies, and ten days' worth of rations and after buying all of that we were out of Jewels.

Also, when I first took the time to look at Ultear and Meredy I was heavily confused.

Ultear is wearing a sleeveless backless bodysuit with a collar, the back dips into a low V that stops just before the small of her back. On the front of the bodysuit there's a white line that turns into a cross and stops just past her hips, the base was black but an inch before it's lined white, for pants she has on black see-through tights with a thin white line down the sides, and of all things for traveling she wore thigh-high black boots. She's also wearing a blue hooded cloak like Jellal, she also has a white headband with two white bows tied on the side of it, and to complete the ensemble she has on long black sleeves that from the elbow down is coved by clunky white wrist guards that go down to her hands and a white bow is tied on top of the end of both of her black sleeves. (Her outfit after joining Crime Sorciere).

_"If I'm being honest her outfit is dumb. First, how does it cover anything, everything is just out there and it's all just skin-tight besides the cloak and boots. Second, she was wearing heels, heels, for long-distance travel. Why? It's wrong!"_ However, when I asked Jellal he just shook his head solemnly and said, "Never question a woman's sense in fashion it will just lead you on a long, dark, and lonely road." _"Like what does that even mean?"_

Also, it doesn't stop there Meredy's clothes are barely any better. She wears a red mini dress lined with a golden trim around a deep neckline on the top of the dress it has white frills, the sleeves on the dress are shoulder less and reach just beyond her elbows, it has the same white frills as the neck on the top and bottom of the sleeves. She has on black stockings and brown calve high flat boots. Around her waist is a yellow bow decorated belt, and on top of her head, she has a dark brown headband connected with dark brown fuzzy earmuffs. She was also wearing the same cloak as Ultear and Jellal. (Outfit she wore after joining Crime Sorciere.)

_"I mean at least she's wearing flat shoes and not walking on heels, but ugh, I think Jellal was right it's just too troublesome trying to wrap my head around this. Enough about women and their dumb style choices. We were finally reaching the end of the mountains we would be out by the end of the day by my estimation if we keep a good pace. Once we do will be coming into a small village called Lepus. From what bro's told me about it, it doesn't hold much in the way of magic but it's more important for agricultural reasons it supplies go all across the Fiore Kingdom as it's in the center of it. Apparently, for that reason Council guards are located in the village as its form of protection. I don't know what they need protection from, but eh if they think it's necessary then they can waste soldiers."_

"Will stop here for the night," Jellal calls out from the front. He looks around the area before pointing to a cluster of trees and walking to set down his gear.

"Finally, all this walking is killing my feet," Ultear said with a whine. Before I could help it I let out a chuckle. I immediately caught myself but her staring daggers at me told me I wasn't quick enough. "What, is my misery funny to you?" Ultear's tone was daring, telling me if I didn't amend my mistake I would suffer for it later whether in her teasing me to death or by asking to help Jellal with my training later tonight. I don't know which and I don't want to find out. "No No No! Nothing like that I just don't know how you can complain when you chose to wear heeled boots for travel." I rush in a panicked voice... There's a short beat before I realize what I just said. _"Oh God, Oh No, Why Why Why Did I Say That? No No No! Kill. Me. Now. It will be quicker than anything she does."_

I turned to were I last saw Jellal, but before I could even take a step an orb was right in front of my face. "Jellal! I'll be helping Ahmayess with his combat training this evening, so you take your time." Ultears calm sickly sweet voice didn't make me feel any better and I couldn't help as I started to sweat and panic. The first night when we stopped traveling Jellal asked Ultear to help in my combat training so that I didn't get used to only dealing with one opponent at a time. I thought they would go easy and let me get used to the extra person trying to beat me black and blue. I couldn't have been more wrong Jellal was using **Meteor** constantly never dropping it while Ultear just filled in the gaps with that damnd orb. If I dodged Jellal's punch I would get hit by Ultears orb going for my legs. If I tried running from the orb Jellal was in place giving me a punishing hit to my chest or face. I don't think I've ever wanted to quit so badly in my life. However, after about thirty minutes of that, I was anticipating where Jellals punch would be and Ultears follow up. I learned to make adjustments in the air and that while jumping away from an attack could be beneficial it's a lot more dangerous than trying to dodge a punch or blocking it. That training session lasted for two torturous hours. I don't think I've slept that soundly in a year.

When I look at Ultears face I know this was going to be worse I don't know how or what she could do but the fact that she had on a sickly sweet smile only made my imagination run wild with the pain and suffering she was scheming up.

"Stop. You know he's right if you just wore normal shoes your feet would be much comfortable." I get it you like it or whatever but Ahmayess is still a kid and I don't need him not being able to walk tomorrow so you can make him "learn his lesson" or whatever later. I'll be training him and that's final am I clear Ultear." Jellal who thank god just came back from gathering dead wood for our dinner spoke in a manner that I have deemed, "Big Bro Voice", he wasn't asking you to be alright with what he was saying he was telling you. He used it on me when he said no magic in our spars.

I could see the battle raging on between the oldest two of our group and was shocked when after a few seconds Ultear nodded her head and consented to his terms. However, just before I could start thanking the Heavens Ultear spoke out in that same voice she was using earlier, "That's fine I'll just have to help him later tomorrow night when we're in Lepus. Then he'll be able to rest just fine how does that work?" I looked to Jellal with my best pleading look, but what I got back was him just nodding to her before saying, "Yeah that's fine will probably be staying an extra day to see if there are any dark guilds that have been spotted in the area. Also, we need to pick up more rations, Ahmayess and I were the only ones with food so we've been splitting our food with you two, so were almost out." Jellal wasn't even looking at me. What kind of big brother throws his little one to the wolves and doesn't even look back to acknowledge what he's done. _"That bastard."_

"Alright, Ahmayess it's time to train while they get the fire and food started." Jellals voice broke me out of my complaining. All I could do was nod my head and get into my combat stance.

It didn't take long for Jellal to come slamming into me with a fist to my ribs. "Focus!" His shout finally got me back to reality.

The next thing I knew his left leg was coming down for an ax kick. I stepped forward into his right side before unleashing a one-two combo to his face before following up with an upper-cut with my right fist to his unguarded left side. _"Damn! That hurt."_ Right steel plating, but before I could dwell on the stinging in my fist I ducked under a right hook to my face. Not letting his advantage slip Jellal kept throwing combination after combination I tried to block the attacks, but before long I was getting pummeled left and right. However, when I saw him stumble because the earth underneath us gave way I decided to try my luck. I jabbed him with my left hand in the face before throwing a right hook to his throat.

"Ack!" Jellals panicked cry didn't make me relent my attack. I launched a kick to his left thigh trying to bring him down. When I felt my leg pass through air I quickly looked around for him. Nothing, he vanished and right before I could shout out to him I felt a white orb, courtesy of an **Arc of Time** wizard, hit me in the back. Right then Jellal reappeared from above me and slammed me into the dirt. I put up a flimsy guard as Jellal hit me three more times from a top mount position before I grabbed his right arm bucked my hips to give space and tried to wrap my legs around his head. Now, this would have been cool if I could get my legs around his head. Since I can't, I kicked off his chest and rolled to my feet, dodging an annoying flying orb, I launched myself at Jellal. Jellal shocked that I adapted to the situation so quickly was caught off guard, so I got two jabs, a right cross, and an overhead left hook to his face before he started to guard against the strikes. I took two steps back to avoid Ultears damnable orb hoping that I wouldn't have lost the advantage. _"Wouldn't you know it I did, crap."_ Jellal wasn't playing around ether I could see the golden white energy of his magic surrounding him tell, tell signs that he was now using Meteor. This just went from bad to worse. I couldn't touch him and when I did have a chance to even try to hit him an orb from the side always made itself known, so I rushed Ultear and the shock on her face almost made the fist in my ribs worth it.

"Alright, that's enough." Jellal saying those words were the greatest thing to happen on this horrific day. I laid on the ground panting and holding my ribs.

"You know why I ended the spar Ahmayess?" Jellals questions after spars were always so dumb. "Is It because you stopped enjoying beating up on a twelve-year-old kid?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my lips.

Sighing Jellal shook his head and spoke, "No it's because you finally went after Ultear. She was the one giving you the most problems before she joined our fight was pretty balanced beside the fact that I was holding back. Ultear was filling in my mistakes she was why I could break off and not get punished for it. She did her job perfectly, so besides just keeping on fighting a losing battle you took a risk and went after her. It might not have worked out but it was the right idea." Again Jellal went into teacher mode and before I even realized I was sitting up nodding along as he spoke. "So what do I do if I can't get to that person," I ask.

"You either come up with a new idea or retreat." The way Jellal was looking at me made me understand there was no room for argument. If I couldn't fix the problem then I would need to make the fight happen on my terms. Giving a final nod Jellal handed me some food and water. "After you eat, theirs a lake behind those rocks," He points to a cluster of large rocks about twenty feet to my left. "Clean yourself off and get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow Ultear still want's a chance to train you." I pale at his words._ "Why can't I catch a break? Uhh."_ Nodding my head he walks over to our packs and sets them out before going to bathe himself.

Tiredly but quickly I eat and bathe without to much trouble from my one-sided beating before settling down for bed. As I hit my head on the bed-roll I can't help the sense that tomorrow would be much more eventful than these past few days. I just can't figure out if that's a good or bad thing. Before I can contemplate it further my eyes grow heavy and I drift off into a blissful sleep.

**Dream:**

I'm sorry son, I hate that I must give you this curse. I wanted it to end with me but so did every Arc before me aswell. I know you'll grow to be a strong mage. I can see it in the way you act and behave. You'll do me proud, I just hope you know I love you and will always be with you no matter where you go.

* * *

**Ahmayess POV:**

Wake Up! We need to get to Lepus now! I shot up at Jellal's booming shout. I struggled to get my gear together trying to understand the voice I just heard. It was too distorted and sounded far off like they were moving away as they spoke.

Ahmayess? Jellal saying my name finally brought me back and when he placed his hand on my shoulder I finally realized we had been moving and fast. Looking over my shoulder I could see Meredys bright pink hair very very far away. Suddenly Jellal stops and I finally understand why he was rushing us.

The first time seeing the village of Lepus and it was alit with flame. From where we were the closest thing to us is what I assume was the barracks for the guards and why I'm guessing is because it was a smoldering pile of rubble. Up and to the east of the barracks is where the crops were and they weren't doing any better. To the west looked to be the home of the citizens. That's the direction I could hear cries and throat tearing screams. In the center was what I could guess was a pub/ inn for travelers and city people to relax.

That's where I saw him. He was standing at an intimidating 6'5 I couldn't see his physic because he was covered in dark purple robes that reached down to the ground. He had a bald head with a tattoo on the sides of his head, I couldn't pick out any details from this distance. I could tell by his facial expression that he was laughing maniacally at destruction and chaos that surrounded him.

I could feel my blood turn to ice when I finally saw what was destroying the village or it may be better to say who. Besides the other small bodies of what I could only think of as cultists, there was a massive figure that stood at ten feet tall but probably reached twenty feet long. Her top half from what I could tell was that of a woman, only covered by her hair and deep purple scales that covered her chest and trailed down her abdomen. Her flowing yellow-green hair only left her right eye and wicked Chesher smile visible, her hair went down to the small of her back just before her torso changed from that of a human to that of a serpent covered in the purple on her chest.

She was destroying anything and everything killing cultists and civilians alike. When the guards tried to attack their magic seemed to not affect her, and before they could even try anything else she had wrapped her bottom half around all of them and was strangling them all while taunting her soon to be dead victims.

After the life faded from their eyes the bald man called out to her and for the first time, I saw her horrific smile drop. Nodding her head to whatever was said she moved over to the man and sat ideally behind him, seemingly waiting for his next order.

I don't know what came over me or why Jellal let me go but I cast **Meteor** and launched myself towards them each step I took I could hear the screams and cries of the villagers and it brought me back to when I was younger and I couldn't help anyone. All I did was sit there and watch as other children were beaten and killed. Shaking my head of the past, I felt my once cold blood start to boil. Not This Time. I would stop this, even if I died. I would stop this pain and suffering. If that meant fighting a snake lady that was about quadruple my size from head to tail and the bald asshat, then I would. With that thought, I slammed my fist into the face of the bald guy. Before he could even react to what happened I followed up with a roundhouse kick to his right side. Getting slammed against the snake lady, who did her best to catch him, his eyes finally took me in and to say he was pissed would be an understatement. I took a step forward however, before I could try and attack him again he spoke in a sick creaky voice, "Ophiuchus do as you master commands and destroy this little insect."

The next thing I knew I was slamming into the barracks. Rising to my feet I looked around noting how Jellal was dashing around taking out cultists and rescuing the few living civilians. When I saw that I knew why he let me go. I was in charge of taking out the master and whatever this "Ophiuchus" lady is and with that daunting realization, I knew I didn't have help until Jellal made sure he rescued everyone he could. Before I could help it I started to charge magical energy through my body.

**"Meteor!"** With that single word, I dashed towards my opponents. Not waiting for them to track me down. I wanted to beat that awful smile off his face. Then I would make sure Ophiuchus couldn't harm anyone else. I stopped when I saw the two of them in the middle of the city in front of the inn. The same place they were last time.

"Oh! Looky here Ophiuchus the little boy's alive. You don't have to worry about him now after all." His tone was sarcastic at best if not just rude. Ophiuchus, I guess, looked conflicted like she was fighting within herself.

"I don't care if you want the boy to live. He hurt your master and contract holder, so you will do as I say like a good celestial spirit and kill him!" His voice rose with each syllable that flew from his mouth and finally that inner turmoil in Ophiuchus disappeared.

"As you say, master." Her voice sounded wrong, robotic and forced like she wasn't in control. I had to hold that thought as a purple tail wiped at me. By the skin of my teeth, I dodged. With **Meteor** still active a rushed forward and hit Ophiuchus in the ribs with a right cross followed by a left-handed upper-cut to the kidney. Shouting in pain she lashed out with her tail. However, at the last second, it seemed like she faltered and I was able to jump over the appendage. When from out of the left side a firebolt slammed into my chest. Holding back a yell I landed and moved so Ophiuchus was between me and . Going back on the offensive vs snake lady I jumped and sent a roundhouse kick into her left arm and then with the momentum shot upward so I was up to her face and lashed out with another right cross then a left jab before ending the combination with an overhead right hook. The thing that confused me was that Ophiuchus didn't block any of my attacks she didn't even try to raise a guard.

That's when I heard from behind her, speaking in an angry and annoyed tone. "So you're being disobedient again. I thought I taught you this lesson when I had you kill all of the guards to start this glorious day off, I guess I need to teach you again." And right before my eyes, I saw the tattoo on 's head, that now at closer inspection looked like a magical seal, start to glow then the scales on Ophiuchus started to aswell before she started to scream out in pain as electricity ripped through her body.

"See this is what you get for being a disobedient spirt! I have to train you to do what your master says. And with this magic seal, you are bound to do my bidding you're nothing but a worthless spirt and slave. When I looked into the right eye of Ophiuchus I could see a look of pleading to run, to get away so she didn't have to hurt me.

That's when it all clicked together. Jellal had taught me about **celestial magic** and how it allowed the mage to summon the spirits of the constellations and use them as weapons. He told me how some spirits didn't mind what their master wished and did it without hesitation. However, some despised the people they made contracts with because they were abusive and greedy. They would make the spirt do their every whim and only saw the spirits as slaves and nothing more than their playthings...

Unadulterated Rage that's all I felt. Magical energy started gathering around me in abundance and before I knew it I was flying through the air to place seven seals where I Jellal taught me to. While I was doing so I started yelling with venom dripping from my lips, "Why!? Why must all dark mages be so predictable!? You only enjoy the suffering of others even if it doesn't help you reach your end goal! All you want to do is cause pain and justify it by hiding behind your so-called Gods and Lords! I'm sick of it, innocent people dying for some sick cause for you to say you were treated bad and this is the MAGIC COUNCILS FAULT! I AM DONE WITH IT, AND I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

As I finished I landed and took a stance I had only done a few times in practice. I spread my legs so they were just wider than my shoulders before I put my hands out in front of me with my bottom hand open and my top hand only having my pointer and middle finger open before the tips of those fingers started to glow with azure magical energy that formed different magical seals. I felt the air around me push away before I saw the seven seals on my fingers appear in the sky in the form of a constellation. I didn't stop looking the bald bastard in the eyes, as I watched his face morph into that of a scared child. After making sure he knew this was his end I finally shouted out. **"May The Seven Stars Bring Judgment Upon You! Grand Chariot!**" Seven azure beams of magic came crashing into the ground and to my utter horror Ophiuchus stood protecting her Master from the blasts. And before I could contimblate why I collapsed, but not until feeling two arms wrap around me.

**A/N:**

And that's that, I'm not happy with the whole clothing thing. I hated having to describe it but whatever it's the only way to get better. Besides that, I'm really happy with this chapter I thought about making it longer but think to leave it on a cliff hanger would be good. Now most of you might be wondering how a twelve-year-old boy cast a very powerful spell-like Grand Chariot well one it's been shown that emotions can increase the abilities of a mage in fairy tail and Ahmayess has been training with Jellal for three years his understanding is better than most his age and most a couple of years older.

If you liked this, hated it, despised it, or loved it thanks for reading and have a good life see you all next chapter.


End file.
